kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Wallace Windsor
DEAD The only son of a rich merchant, owner several buisnesses. A young entrepreneur, some might call him. Popular with men and women. 'Character' Wallace WAS ''apart of a rich merchant family, but upon refusal to stay married to a woman named Claudia, he was kicked out of the family. Bringing shame to the family of nearly all females, it hurt his father hard to see he will not have a male heir. Kicked out of his home, he left to his families' vacation home in Solaris to start anew, knowing that they weren't going back there in a while. Using the last of his funds, he bought out a building which he turned into a bar. Having done little actual manual labor, he is a merchant at heart, prefering brains over brawn. He's been getting into the hard work of ACTUAL work, he enjoys it. The man has become a big source of income for the town of Solaris, providing jobs to nearly anybody in need. With a huge reputation, theres claims that he is shady- which is true! Who wouldn't be shady if they had a underground black market type place? 'Appearance''' A very handsome man, he wears a green suit with a matching hat. It's rare to see him in anything else, but he is always dressing in fit, classy outfits. Being young and tall helps with the attractiveness part. Epilouge Wallace Windsor was a man with little vices, despite distributing them freely. Not resorting to drugs or whores, he only drank on occasion. No wonder he was always stressed. The man never showed it though, and kept up his polite charismatic smile, even while doing business; shady or not. Some called him a tyrant, and those some may be right, but Wallace died trying to save a woman he didn't know. The man never got to see what happened, but he also didn't have to witness his death. With a swift strike to the head he was passed out until he passed on. Never even saying good bye to his husband to be, or the wife he abandoned but still loved dearly. On the note of Vel, he loved the man with all his heart. Trying his best to stay honest with him, he wanted to always spend more time with them. Swearing to always whip up a romantic dinner for just the two after work was finished, it never got to happen. Work was his life, but Veloren was why he lived. Working through nights and dinners, rushing to finish his job so he could retire and be able to rest peacefully. They had they ups and downs, but not enough for Wallace's taste. There were dreams of being married, but the dream ended too soon. Revising his will only days earlier, it could be either good or bad luck. Last Will and Testament: I, Wallace Windsor, declare this to be my will, revoking the previous ones. With Claudia Blackwell as witness, she also acts as executor. My property, businesses, and possessions go to my husband, Veloren Corbet. He may do anything with this. My wealth goes to paying the workers for another two months, to help support them until they get a new job. If there is any left over, may it be left with my husband. A letter titled ' Claudia ' will go to her as well. Despite being a very important man in Solaris, much of his money was tied in with shipments and wages. Not that he needed any money for himself personally. The man had what could be considered a mansion, a mini castle, but he never slept in it, not thay he didn't want to. Wallace enjoyed dreaming of the days where he could go back home with his husband and cook a nice dinner and then after, cuddle up next to the fireplace. But now the man, the corpse, lied on his bed made for two, with his prized suit he never got rid of fixed up and clean, with a rose in his hands. The last thing he heard was a man he never got to see. Category:OC Category:Human